My Love Will Save My Sister
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Kisaragi is a fragile girl that fell terribly ill. Doctors said she is going to die soon, but not on Mutsuki's watch. She will show the world love can be much more powerful than some illness.


**My Love Will Save My Sister**

**Pairing: Mutsuki x Kisaragi**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kantai Collection or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: (heavy sigh) Kisaragi. Why you make me so sad? Like why? **

**A-anyways, um…this is the reason I'm writing this. Kisaragi deserves so much more love than you can ever imagine. NOBODY'S DYING HERE. So…hope you enjoy. **

Nothing could have ever hurt Mutsuki more than see her older sister, Kisaragi, suffer like this. She is a fragile girl that fell ill. Terribly ill. Mutsuki heard from the hospital that she probably won't make it, but she refuses to believe it. There HAS to be a way to treat her to make her feel better and get back on her feet. She has lost her parents, she can't lose her sister too. The one that she looked up to, the one she is so close to ever since they were little.

Right now, Mutsuki is at Kisaragi's bedside at the hospital. The short haired girl reaches out to take her older sister's hand and squeeze it gently. The feeling of her little sister's hand makes Kisaragi's eyes flutter open and turn her head.

"Mutsuki-chan…" she whispers.

"Kisaragi-onee-chan…" Mutsuki tries to smile despite feeling a lump in her throat. "Can you hear me? Can you see me? I'm here."

"Yes…Mutsuki-chan…" the long haired older sister says.

"Everything's going to be alright. I know it will. The doctors are doing everything they can to help you."

Kisaragi shakes her head. "No…I know I won't make it. The doctors said so."

"Hey! Don't believe everything they say!" Mutsuki shouts. "I'm sure there is SOMETHING they can do!"

"No…I'm already dying. Don't you get it…?" the long haired girl turns away as tears begin to sting her eyes. "I've had this for as long as I can remember. Now…now it's getting worse. I don't…I don't want to go away, but…!"

"I understand!" Mutsuki pulls her into a tight hug. "I understand exactly how you feel! I don't want you to go away either! You're the only person I have now!" Tears fall from her eyes quickly. "I…I don't want you to die, Kisragi-onee-chan! I love you more than anything! I love you more than a sister! I wish I said that sooner!"

Kisaragi's eyes widen a little, but smile a soft smile. "Mutsuki-chan….I feel the same…I love you so much, it hurts. It hurts me to go away….when I love you the most." Her smile fades quickly and sobs her heart out, hugging her little sister for dear life. "I want to live!"

Mutsuki cries her heart out as well. Both of them embracing each other tightly and sharing each other's pain. This can't be the end. Not when they still have a life ahead of them…a life together loving each other like a couple. Mutsuki then gets an idea and pulls away to wipe her own tears.

"Listen…Kisaragi-onee-chan, I will help you get better," she says. "No matter what, I will do whatever it takes."

"B-but…Mutsuki-chan…"

"No buts! I won't let anything happen to my big sister!" Mutsuki says as she puts her hands on her shoulders. "Just please let me do this! If the doctors can't help you, who will? And Fubuki-chan and Yudachi-chan will help me out."

Kisaragi startes at her little sister in surprise. She is THAT determined to keep her alive all for the sake of love. And she's actually proud of that.

"Okay. I trust you, Mutsuki-chan," the long haired older sister says. "If you can do that…let's promise to truly go out together."

Mutsuki nods. "It's a promise!"

And so, as the days went by, Mutsuki goes to the hospital every single day with Fubuki and Yudachi helping out. They feed her good food that they cooked together instead of hospital food. They help her move around so that she can burn the calories and have her body stay as active as possible. And most of all, they help her smile a lot more by telling stories, jokes and just enjoying each other's company. And Fubuki and Yudachi are not the only ones who visited Kisaragi. There is Fubuki's idol, Akaki and her best friend Kaga. Atago and Takao came to visit. The four little elementary girls, Akatsuki, Hibiki, Ikazuchi and Inazuma visit Kisaragi as well, helping her stay active by running around in the play area. Yamato and Nagato and Mutsu, the office workers even came to visit and help nurse her back to health little by little. Every girl that knows and loves her comes to visit her, which makes Kisaragi extremely happy. But other than the constant visits, Mutsuki continues to take care of her older sister, the best she can.

Days become weeks and then they become months. And during these times, Mutsuki is always there, every single day, caring for her older sister. And like a miracle has happened, Kisaragi begins to recover. She is no longer feeling weak, she can move around no problem and is smiling a lot more. Her smile makes Mutsuki smile as well.

Before long, after about 6 months, Kisaragi is discharged from the hospital, as they can see that a miracle has happened. And it's all thanks to Mutsuki. Everyone that Kisaragi knows and loves come to celebrate at Mutsuki's house hours after she was discharged. But as the party goes on, Mutsuki and Kisaragi have the time to keep to themselves inside their bedroom.

They intertwine hands, nuzzle each other's noses with lyrical giggles and press foreheads together.

"I just want to say…" Kisaragi whispers. "That I'm very glad I'm alive. Because you were there for me all the way."

"Of course. Because I loved you so much," Mutsuki replies. "I didn't want to lose you just from some illness."

"And I'm very grateful. I love you so much, Mutsuki-chan~"

"And I love you too, Kisaragi-onee-chan~"

The two lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. Mutsuki's love for her older sister has saved her from death. Her hard work paid off and Kisaragi gets to live the rest of her life.


End file.
